Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Memory locations within a solid-state drive (SSD) may be grouped into sections of memory (e.g., 1 kB blocks, 4 kB blocks, or the like), referred to as “pages”. When a file is written to a page or pages in an SSD, any memory within the page(s) that is not needed to store the file may be kept at an initial state (e.g., logic 1, or the like). As a result, after repeated write cycles, some portion of the pages may experience stress due to repeatedly storing the same logic value. This stress may result in wear bias or failure of the corresponding memory cell in the pages.